New Town, New Life, New Love
by freddieandgeorgie
Summary: My family moved to the reservation my mom grew up on. When she goes over to see her childhood friend Sue she takes me with her. Little did i know that on the other side of that door was the guy who would change my mind and feelings forever. Imprint Story
1. Chapter 1

We're moving, again. This is the fifth time in the past six years. I'm sick and tired of it, I made my parents swear that this is the last time, or at least until I graduate. Then they can go wherever they want because I'm moving out after graduation. My mom grew up here and wants me to the same high school she did, so she moved us from warm, sunny Florida to rainy, overcast La Push, Washington. The only good thing about it was that it had its own beach, so on one of those rare sunny days I could go tan, not that it'd make a difference seeing as I inherited my moms native american skin tone.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my mom telling me to look out the window. We were in Forks, the small town near the reservation. It really was a small town, the houses were in little groups and there were lots and lots of evergreen trees everywhere. Once we got out of Forks we were on the highway, which was also flanked by trees on each side. While staring out at the sea of green, I spotted something sandy colored running in the trees, but then we turned and I lost sight of whatever it was. I was pretty sure it was a wolf, but I couldn't remember if these woods had wolves in them or not. I decided to ask my mom, she grew up out here so she probably knows.

"Hey mom are there any wolves in these woods? Because I'm pretty sure I saw a sandy colored one just now." I watched in the rear view mirror as her eyes widened in shock and then as she put on a mask to hide what she was thinking. After a couple minutes she said, "I'm pretty sure there aren't any wolves Bre, it was probably just a deer". I could tell she was lying but I chose to just ignore it and go back to looking out my window. I noticed that I could see my reflection, my brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail to keep it off my neck, and my brown eyes were a little red and puffy from when I cried after saying goodbye to my best friends.

Five minutes later we were driving into the reservation and I immediately felt safer than I've ever felt. I looked up and my mom was smiling back at me, "Bre welcome to La Push". I looked back out the window to see everything as we drove to our new home. Everything looked so natural, all the houses fit in well with each other and they didn't stand out top much from the trees. When we pulled up outside our cozy little two story cottage, I saw a guy walking out of the woods behind the house next door.

His appearance was an interesting one, even though it was cold and rainy out he was only wearing a pair of jean cut offs. He looked pretty well built and was probably really cute too, but I was too far away to be sure. Mom knew our neighbors, so maybe she knew who he was, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Hey mom do you know who that is?" I asked pointing at him. She smiled at me and nodded, "yeah I do, I'm pretty sure that's Seth, Sue's son, he's a couple of months older than you. But he sure has gotten big since I last saw him. You'll meet him later when we go over to say hi." she then got out of the car and went inside leaving me in the car.

I got out of the car and went inside, my dad had driven the moving truck out here a week ago. So everything was pretty much already unpacked and put away. I went straight to my room, I wanted to get all my stuff I brought with me put away before I went anywhere. Once everything was put away I examined my room to see howy dad did with setting it up. My futon was in the corner where I wanted it, with my favorite fleece throw on it. My closet an dresser were full of all my clothes. Under my window was my desk with a new chair and a new laptop on it. Everything was perfect and I ran downstairs to thank my parents.

They were in the kitchen sitting at the table talking when I ran in the room. They both looked up and smiled at me, my dad said "I take it that you like your room". I flung myself at him, hugging and thanking him over and over. He laughed and said "just remember to remind me to put curtains up in your room, because your window is even with that boy next door's." I nodded and moved to hug my mom thanking her as well. She hugged me back said "you're welcome sweety, do you want to go next door and meet Sue and her kids?" I said "yeah but could I shower and change first? Because I've been in the car for two and a half days and I'd like to have a good first impression on them." my mom completely agreed with me saying she needed to take one too.

I went upstairs and grabbed my towels and jumped in the shower. I lathered up my hair with my coconut shampoo, rinsed, then used the matching conditioner. Then I shaved where it was necessary, after that I washed with my mango body wash, rinsed and got out of the shower. Once I'd dried off I ran across the hall to my room to get dressed. I decided on a pair of my dark wash jeans, a royal blue v-neck long sleeved shirt, and my black mid-calf boots.

Once I was done getting dressed I went back to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I blow dried my hair, then I curled it and pinned the front back. Next I put on a little bit of makeup, with the finishing touch of my favorite clear coconut lipgloss I was done. I looked at the finished product in the mirror, and for once I actually thought I looked cute. Grabbing my jacket from my room I went downstairs and met my mom at the door. She looked me up and down and smiled, "well don't you look pretty" I smiled and said thank you before walking out the door.

The rain had stopped, for which I was grateful, it would've ruined all the work I put into my hair. We made out way over to their front porch, my mom rang the doorbell and we waited. A few seconds later the door was opened, and judging by his height I'm guessing it was Seth. I looked over his body, slowly making my way up to his face, pausing at his stomach, chest and arms. He was buff, but not too beefy, he was just my type and by the way his shirt was clinging to his stomach I'm pretty sure he had a six pack. When I finally made it to his face I was shocked for two major reasons. One, he was most definitely the hottest guy I've ever seen. Two, didn't my mom say earlier he was my age? Because he doesn't look like he's fifteen.

Our eyes met, and my world seemed to shift. I still missed my friends, but now I felt like I could survive without them, as long as I was with Seth. He was now all I needed, he was my sun, my moon, my world. And all these feelings scared me, I've never even spoken to the guy, all I know about him is his name. So why are my feelings for him this strong?


	2. Chapter 2

Seth POV

I can't believe it, I have to run patrol by myself, this is so not fair. Everyone else was preparing a bonfire to welcome the new family who just moved in. The woman and my mom have been best friends since they met when they were kids. I hadn't met her yet, but I'd met her husband, her and her daughter were arriving today. The two of them are supposed to be coming over later, so the moms can catch up and so the kids can meet, apparently we're the same age.

Getting lost in my thoughts, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I ended up running along next to the highway; there was a van with a woman and a teenage girl in it next to me. That's probably them, and I'm pretty sure the girl saw me because I saw her eyes widen. I wasn't really worried about her seeing me, I was worried because they were gonna get to the Rez before I did, and mom wanted me home when they got there. I put on a burst of speed, I needed to make it home fast, so I could take a shower. I don't want to meet them smelling like a wet dog and covered it sweat.

Five minutes later I was walking out of the woods, they'd just pulled in their driveway. Once again the girl was looking at me, but I couldn't blame her. It's not everyday that you see a guy wearing nothing but cutoffs walking out of the woods. Not to mention I was pretty buff for fifteen, even though I looked more like I was eighteen or nineteen. She continued to watch me until I walked in my house, where I said I hi to mom, let her know they'd arrived, and ran upstairs to take a quick shower.

After showering I headed to my room to get dressed before they came over, which should be any minute. I looked out my window and saw the girl grabbing her jacket and walking out of the room. I guess our rooms are across from each other, but more importantly her and her mom are gonna be here any second, I should get downstairs. Right as I reached the bottom step the doorbell rang, my mom was nowhere in sight so I opened it, and there they were.

I took the chance to really look at the girl while she was looking me up and down. She was really tiny compared to me, probably only 5'2", but she was beautiful. With her curly hair and big brown eyes she was adorable. When our eyes met, my whole world shifted. She was the only thing holding me to this world. She was now the meaning of my existance and I'd do anything to keep her happy. I'd do anything to keep her safe, she was my everything. My heart longed for her love, I craved her touch. Wait. Why am I feeling all of this? Then it hit me, I just imprinted on her, a girl whose name I didn't even know.

We just stood there,staring into each other's eyes. I could drown in her beautiful chocolate brown orbs, I would've too if my mom hadn't come to see what was taking so long. She smacked the back of my head breaking our eye contact. "Seth! Why haven't you let them in yet? The way that you and Breanna were staring at each other is as if you..." then she got it and looked at me asking with her eyes if I had, and I just nodded smiling like a fool.

Mom's face broke out in a big smile, she gave me a hug and whispered "oh I'm so happy for you, and I'm glad that it's her. Your inner wolf couldn't of chosen anyone better for you". Then she turned to Breanna's mom, "Oh my god Donna is that you? It's been way too long!" she ran forward and hugged Breanna's mom. "Why don't you come inside? Lord knows me and Donna have to catch up after all these years. And you two kids can go for a walk, Breanna I think Seth has a lot he wants to tell you." my mom suggested smiling at Breanna, and then turned to wink at me.

Both of them agreed, and moments later I and Breanna were walking toward the beach. I was trying to think of a way to tell her everything and not scare her off in the process. I snuck a peek at her when she snuck one at me, our eyes met and her cheeks flared a rosy red. She was so adorable and hopefully she'd agree to be mine. When we made it to the beach I led her to my favorite place, a tree that was growing near the tide with roots above ground that formed something that was like a bench.

We sat on the tree facing each other; she was looking at me with eyes that held curiosity and nervousness. I really don't know how I'm going to explain all of this to her, if only I had Sam or one of the other guys here to help. That's it! I can call one of the guys, tell them what happened and ask for help. I looked at Breanna and smiled, "Hey um, Breanna," "Bre" she corrected me, "I prefer to be called Bre." then she smiled and motioned me to continue. "Ok then Bre, would you mind if I called a friend real quick? Because what I need to tell you is pretty complicated and I'm not sure if I can do it right by myself. And I won't be long I swear, two minutes at the most." I asked while pleading with my eyes. She just laughed, such a beautiful sound, and nodded saying "Sure, I'll be right here when you're finished."

I thanked her by flashing my brightest smile, then I got up and walked towards the trees so that she couldn't possibly overhear. Before I called Sam I turned around and looked at her. She looked so small and innocent just sitting there, staring at the ocean. Pulling out my phone, I found Sam in my contacts and hit 'call'. After two rings he answered, "hey Seth, what's up? Aren't you supposed to be with the new girl and your guys' moms?" he asked. I sighed, "Well here's the thing, I've imprinted on her, we're at first beach, and I have no idea how to explain everything to her. Could you come down here and help please?"

Breanna POV

Twenty minutes ago I was walking with my mom to her friend's house. Now I'm sitting on a tree staring at the ocean, waiting for Seth, who I'm suddenly in love with, to come back from calling his friend. I really want to know what it is he wants to tell me, and I'm really curious as to why his friend needs to be here. Pretty soon Seth was coming back; he looked a lot less nervous and more anxious. When he reached the tree he sat down, looked at me and told me his friend would be here in a couple minutes.

While we waited we decided to play twenty questions to make the time go by faster. I went first, "favorite color?" he answered "green, what's yours?" I smiled and putting that fact in a secure place in my mind and answered "why emerald green of course, though royal blue is a close second. Your turn." He looked me in the eyes and I had a feeling this was going to be a serious question. "Bre, do you have a boyfriend?" I just looked at him, he looked so serious I couldn't help it, I started laughing and he looked at me I was crazy. "Let me explain before you have me hauled off to the looney bin," I said calming down enough to speak "it's just that, I've never had a boyfriend, let alone a guy tell me he liked me, and for you to ask me if I had one so seriously, I just couldn't help but laugh. Sorry." I explained looking into his eyes at the end. "So to answer your question, no I don't have a boyfriend. What about you, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked hoping he'd say no. He was about to answer but just then a man walked up to us.

He was really tall, a couple inches taller than Seth, and he was huge. Seth got up to greet him, they shook hands and turned towards me. Seth introduced us, "Sam this is Breanna, she just moved here. Bre this is Sam, the leader of my group of friends." Sam held out his hand to me, my hand was completely dwarfed by his as we shook hands, and I couldn't help but notice his high temperature. "Nice to meet you Breanna," "Bre" I corrected him as I had done with Seth. "Ok well nice to meet you and welcome to La Push. Seth told me to come help to explain some of our legends you, you'll here the rest at the bonfire tonight its just that something has happened and you need to understand some of them now." he explained smiling at me, I have a feeling I can trust him. "Ok, let's get started then." I said looking at both of them and making myself comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam POV

My first thought when I saw Breanna, or Bre as she corrected me, was that she was TINY. Seth is the smallest in the pack and he's at least a foot taller than her. After introductions and explaining why I'm here, she made herself comfortable and looked to me and Seth waiting for us to start. I decided on just telling her about us being wolves and imprinting, she'd learn about the rest later tonight at the bonfire.

"Ok to start off the explanations, I'm going to summarize the most important, as well as the most well known legend of our people. Your mom grew up on the rez so she's probably told them to you at least once." She nodded, "Yeah I remember mom telling me something about wolves" I smiled. "That's exactly what I'm getting at here. Legend says that our ancestor's spirit warriors borrowed the forms of wolves, and that in times of need the protectors of the tribe gain the ability to transform into wolves. We all grew up thinking that these were just stories, but we were wrong. The legend is true, some of us are shape-shifters that turn into wolves."

I watched her face gauging her reaction; she seemed to be taking it really well. She motioned for Seth to move closer to her, he leaned over so that she could whisper in his ear. What she did next neither of us were expecting; she raised her hand and patted Seth on the head and cooed "good doggy" before she bust out in a fit of giggles. I laughed along with her for two reasons; one, Seth's face was absolutely priceless, and two, her laugh was contagious, I couldn't help but laugh with her. Once she'd calmed down I asked her; "so do you understand what I just told you?" She nodded through her now silent giggles, "yeah I understand. You guys are wolves, and from earlier when Seth said 'group' that means that there's more than just the two of you. But I'd like a demonstration, Seth would you please?" She answered, sending Seth the puppy dog look, which unbeknownst to her, he can't refuse. If she accepts the imprint pack life will definitely become livelier with her around. I nodded to Seth telling him to go change in the woods.

As he jogged away Bre looked at me in confused, though there also seemed to be some pain from the separation in her eyes as well. Maybe she was already feeling the pull of the imprint, which is strange this early on but a good thing for Seth because she'd most likely accept the imprint sooner. I should probably tell her why Seth had to leave, she looks hurt. "The reason Seth had to leave to transform is that when we change, our clothes don't change with us. So to save his clothes he went to change in the woods, he should be back in a minute." I watched her face as it lit up when I said that he'd be back soon. She's most definitely feeling the pull.

Breanna POV

I watched as Seth jogged away, it felt like a piece of me was leaving with him and it really hurt. I looked at Sam in confusion, wondering why he sent Seth away. He must've seen my confusion and quite possibly the pain as well because he quickly explained. He told me that their clothes don't change with them and to save Seth's clothes he sent him into the woods. I got really excited when he told me that Seth would be back soon, I just don't know why I feel so strongly for Seth when I've just met him.

A few seconds later I heard a rustling behind me and turned around to see something that took my breath away. Standing there was a giant wolf, probably about the size of a small horse. He was gorgeous; the blends of crème, brown, grayish-silver and white were absolutely stunning. I took a few small steps forward while raising my arm; I really wanted to feel his fur. I was a little over a foot away when I stopped with my arm outstretched toward him. I whispered "Seth" and he quickly stepped forward and nuzzled his head into my palm.

He was so freaking soft! I slowly ran my hand through the fur around his neck; it was really soft and warm. I jumped a little bit when felt and heard a deep rumbling coming from Seth. I quickly turned to Sam, scared that I'd done something wrong. He laughed and shook his head, "don't worry Bre he's not growling; that's more like a purr, he's just really happy is all." I smiled, so this makes him happy huh? I moved back to stand in front of his head, I started scratching under his chin. When his leg started to thump on the ground I decided to tease him a little bit. I put on a baby voice and cooed, who's a good doggy? who's a good doggie?"

Seth went down in a crouch, I knew he was playing because his tail was still wagging and for some reason I knew he would never really hurt me. A small growl was building in his throat, and then he pounced and tackled me to the ground. I squealed and then started giggling while smacking him when he started to lick my face. After a couple minutes Sam _finally_ decided to step in and told Seth to go change back. Seth got off of me and whined, I understood how he felt. I looked to Sam and said "Awww why? We're having so much fun, well except for all the doggie drool" I shot Seth a look and stuck my tongue out at let out a wolfish chuckle which caused me to giggle. Sam then answered me with a grin. "Well as much as I'd like to let you two continue, Seth called me down here to explain the legend of the wolves to you, and then be here for moral support for the legend only he can explain to you. Which he can't do in wolf form." I nodded in understanding and Seth did the same with his big wolfy head, his ears flopping as he did so which again caused me to laugh.

Once again I watched again as Seth jogged away, though it was more of a trot this time, but this time for some reason it hurt even more to watch him go. I was really curious as to what the legend was that he was going to tell me, my mom had told me all of them but that was years ago. Before I could even sit back down Seth was running back towards us with a nervous look on his face. He nodded to Sam and motioned for me to sit down, once I had he followed suit and sat down next to me and took my hands in his. This must be more serious than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth POV

This is probably the most nerve wracking moment of my life. I'm about to tell a girl who I only met an hour ago that I've imprinted on her, that I'm in love with her, and that we're soul mates. I took a deep breath and looked into her deep brown eyes. "Bre, one of our tribe's legends tells about Imprinting. Imprinting is when our inner wolf selects a girl that is our other half, the one that we were born to be with, our soul mate. It's when our whole world shifts and she's the only thing holding us to the Earth, our center of gravity is now around that one girl. We'd do anything for her, be anything for her. When we're apart we both feel pain, though the wolf feels the pain twice as much because he also feels the girls pain. We believed it was rare, but once again we were proven wrong. Out of seven wolves, I'm the fourth one to imprint. Bre I've imprinted on you, and even though I've only just met you and hour ago I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her reaction was something that I was not expecting; she tackled me off the bench and onto the sand in a giant hug screaming yes over and over again. I was ecstatic, I had a huge smile on my face and Bre was no different, I think her smile may even be bigger than mine. I could faintly hear Sam clapping but I was more focused on the girl on top of me hugging me with all her might. She loosened her grip after a minute and looked me in the eyes and said, "you know, I've always wanted a dog." I let out a growl and rolled us over so that I was on top then I started tickling her. She was squealing and squirming and trying to get free, but it was no use because I wasn't budging.

We both froze and looked up when Sam cleared his throat, I was embarrassed and I could tell Bre was because her face was bright red. "As much as I'd like to let you two continue, there's going to be a bonfire in less than an hour. I need to set up and you two need to go get your parents and make sure they're ready." We both nodded in agreement and I got up and held my hand out to Bre to help her up. She grabbed it with both of hers and pulled me down to the sand before jumping up and running away laughing.

Sam and I looked at each other in shock; Bre shouldn't have been able to do that. Her small frame shouldn't hold that much strength, she probably just caught me off guard and that's why she was able to pull me down. There was a tiny chance she may become a wolf because her mom's full Quilete and her dad's half, but that's unheard of in the legends. There's never been a she-wolf in the history of the tribe. I was about to share my thoughts with Sam but he cut me off, "I have a feeling we're thinking along the same lines. I'm putting you in charge of keeping an eye on her in case she shows any more signs of changing. We may just have the first ever she-wolf as well as a double imprint." I just nodded. I was happy that he put me in charge of watching over her, it meant we can spend even more time together. Excitement really kicked in when I realized that I might get to share all of this with my imprint. After she transforms and looks into my eyes, she'll know the power of the imprint.

Then I realized that Bre had just run off having absolutely no idea where she was going. I said bye to Sam and ran off after her. My jaw dropped when I found her sitting on my front porch steps waiting for me. She smiled and waved at me when she saw me walking up the path to the porch. When I reached her I asked her how she got here so fast without getting lost. She just shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know really, my instincts just took over and before I knew it I was on your porch. Weird right?" the chances of her changing just increased. She just ran over two miles in eight minutes without getting lost, not to mention her instincts guided her here. I would check to see if she was running a higher temperature but with mine I wouldn't be able to tell, I'd have to have mom check for me.

Grabbing her hand I pulled her towards the door, "come on let's get our moms and then your dad and then we'll head down to the bonfire. The pack needs help setting up and if we don't hurry we'll miss out on all the food." We went inside and were nearly tackled to ground in a hug from both of our mom's. "Oh Bre I'm so happy for you, I had a feeling this would …" Bre's mom started before she trailed off. "Bre, you're burning up! Are you feeling okay?" Her voice was heavy with concern; I got her attention and signaled for her to go in the kitchen so we could talk. I turned to Bre and asked her to go get her dad and make sure he was ready.

Walking into the kitchen I was met with the worried faces of our moms. Bre's mom was the first to speak. "Seth, why is Bre running such a high temperature? It's almost like she's going to become a wolf like the rest of you, but that's not possible is it? The legends never mentioned any female wolves. It's not possible right?" I shook my head. "That's what we thought too Miss Donna but Bre's showing all the signs of becoming a wolf except for the growth spurt. Has she had any changes in appetite recently?"

Her mom nodded, "just call me Donna dear, but yes Bre's been eating twice as much as before the past couple weeks. Do you think she's close to changing?" I nodded. "Yes ma'am both me and our alpha believe she could change any day now. Sam Uley, our alpha put me in charge of keeping an eye on her, I'll be sure to take care of her. Any pain she feels I feel twice as bad, so she won't be harmed in any way if I have anything to do with it." Donna wrapped me in a hug and whispered "I'm so glad you imprinted on her Seth, she couldn't have found anyone better than you. Take care of my baby." in my ear.

Once she'd let go of me the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of Bre and her dad. The three of us walked to the door so we could leave. When I opened the door my eyes landed on Bre. She'd changed her clothes, probably because she'd been to hot in what she had on earlier. Now she was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt with the superman logo, a pair of denim shorts, converse, and a superman flat rimmed hat. She looked amazing, most guys like preppy girls, or even athletic girls, but me; I prefer a girl who isn't afraid to show her geeky side, and Bre just showed me that she's that type of girl. She really is my perfect match. Now if she likes Pokemon and Harry Potter I'm most definitely never letting her out of my sight.


End file.
